


Desired Upon

by BippeiBeep



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Bottom Galo Thymos, Fluff, Gloves, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Top Lio Fotia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BippeiBeep/pseuds/BippeiBeep
Summary: Lio indulges Galo in his certain interests.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	Desired Upon

Lio slid his hands down Galo’s frame, in a slow pattern which caused a hushed sigh to leak from his lips. He smiled to feel the curves of Galo’s hips and the toned, muscular thighs, he stopped his lingering eyes to just sit back and look at his lover’s flushed expression. He crawled himself back on top of Galo as he dragged his fangs across his neck, pulling back once more to see Galo gnawing upon his own lips and his fingers clutching at the sheets in a mix of pleasure and frustration. 

“Lio,” Galo breathed out, Lio smiled as he used his hand to stroke Galo’s face, his thin fingers softly gliding across the tanned cheeks. 

“Hush, I’m here,” Lio spoke into Galo’s ear, whispering so it sent chills down his lover’s body. Lio couldn’t help but smirk to see the redden blush that coated Galo’s face, so Lio hummed in contentment. He bit down on Galo’s neck and his tongue lapped up at the spot, he looked at him once more. Galo’s eyes closed tightly to the feeling, his eyelashes fluttering as he leaned his head back delight from the teeth that dragged across his skin.

Galo squirmed, desperate for more contact but, Lio just continued to devilishly smile and let just his pointer finger run down Galo’s stomach. Lio stopped just below Galo’s pelvic region before going back to kiss Galo “You’re being so good for me.”

“Really?” Galo asked surprised before suppressing a moan as Lio sucked on his neck.

“Yes, so good. Do you want a reward?”

Galo went beet red, the blush reaching his ears as well “Please,” Galo sheepishly said, Lio, chuckled it was so cute to see the usual boisterous lover of his all submissive.

“Where should I start? Here?” Lio first dug and used his thumb and pointer finger to twist the pinkish nipples of Galo “Or here?” Lio used his other hand to hover over Galo’s crotch, giving it a tight squeeze.

“Just anywhere, please,” Galo begged.

“Alright,” Lio sighed, giving one last kiss to Galo. His hand first went to drag across Galo’s body, Lio kissed the middle of Galo’s chest. Lio then used his teeth to tease Galo’s nipple and his hand toyed with the other one.

Galo clamped his lips down and Lio removed his teeth “Come on love, aren’t you usually so loud?”

“Yeah, I guess I am loud, it’s just embarrassing! How are you not flustered or anything, Lio?” 

“I am embarrassed but, it’s just so much fun to tease you.”

“Rude!”

Lio responded by licking Galo’s nipple which sent shivers and a myriad of goosebumps down, racing across Galo’s skin. 

A moan, a sigh of pleasure left Galo’s lips “Lio, can you kiss me again?”

Lio purred “Alright.”

Lio smirked into the kiss before using his teeth to tug at Galo’s bottom lip, Galo’s hand cupped Lio’s face. Lio then licked his lover’s lips asking for entrance which Galo gave with a moan spilling out from him. Lio grinds his hips against Galo, letting pure instinct take control he continued kissing, letting their tongues fight as Lio’s hand went to massage Galo’s crotch. They pulled apart from each other, Lio let Galo collect his breath so in the meantime he distracted himself with removing Galo’s pants.

Galo whined as his cock was let free, Lio replied to Galo’s songs of pleasure “Cute.”

Lio gazed at the penis with a dazed look before giving it a light flick with his fingers, he then blew his cold breath against it, then applying a gentle kiss to the head that started to leak with precum.

“Wait!”

Lio perked his head up as he was just about to let his lips consume upon his meal, “What, my love?” Lio cooed.

“Can you use your hands?”

“Any reason why?” Lio questioned.

Galo used his hands to cover his blush, red face “Your hands are-” The rest of his words were mumbled under his breath.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t hear you,” Lio said in a sing-song tone. 

“Your hands are pretty!” Galo shouted before continuing to yell more “I mean all of you is pretty but, your hands are petite and your fingers are long and they especially look good when they are gloved-”

Galo groaned when a tight grasp was wrapped around his cock “Do you like it like this?” Lio asked as his fingers played with the slit on top of said cock. 

“Yeah,” he sighed out.

Lio quickly maneuvered over to the bedside table and happily took the bottle of lube from it, he opened the bottle and added a dollop of it to his hands. He rubbed the substance between his hands in an attempt to warm it up before finally letting his gloved hands slick down Galo’s dick. Lio ran his fingers over the curves and veins, he found a slow pattern that made Galo moan.

Galo kept his eyes straight at the sight before him, he felt confused about where to put his own hands so he let them roam Lio’s hair. Letting the silky tresses fall and nestle between the nooks of his fingers, Galo also held to Lio’s scalp which seemed to earn a quick pleased sigh from Lio.

Lio continued to pump Galo’s cock and in addition, he used his thumb to tease the sensitive tip. The more strokes, the more Galo felt hot and airy, Galo felt so conflicted on whether to gaze at the leather-gloved hands that made his whole body warm in excitement or the soft eyes that hid hints of lust in Lio’s eyes that made Galo’s stomach burst with butterflies. 

The friction of the leather was honestly quite glorious and when Lio noticed Galo’s continued panting he quickened the pace. Galo most certainly felt close and when Lio sent him a seductive look before making his grip tighter was all that was needed to let Galo release in a fit of moans and cum. 

Galo’s shoulder heaved up and down as Lio helped him ride that last part of his orgasm out. Galo fluttered his eyelashes tiredly, he took a few seconds to blink before sitting up “Lio!”

Lio wiped some cum that lingered near the corner of his lips off “Yes?”

Galo gasped “It’s all over your face!”

“Well yes, it is. Quite observant, Galo.”

“I’m sorry!” Galo cried out.

Lio swiped some more off his face before giving it a lick off of his gloves “I don’t mind.”

Galo then took hold of Lio’s frame before pulling him into a kiss, they fell back into the bed, now laying beside each other “Lio, I love you!”

Lio kissed the bridge of Galo’s nose “I love you as well but, it would kinda be nice if you could help me get off as well.” Lio hooked his leg around Galo’s waist and he used his hands to pull him into another sloppy, warm kiss.

Galo laughed, nuzzling against Lio’s neck “Of course!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed and have a happy holiday! This was my first time writing anything nsfw related so I hope it was good!


End file.
